ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ultimate Forms
Ultimate Forms are the evolved forms of some of the Ultimatrix aliens, used primarily in Ultimate Alien and in Season 4 of Omniverse. All Ultimates have enhanced powers and abilities. Concept and Creation The "Evolutionary Function" was an additional feature Albedo added to the Ultimatrix after stealing it from Azmuth. The Evolutionary Function works by placing the DNA of the alien in a certain simulation, making it suffer the worst possible scenario in millions of theoretical years in order to "force" evolution in the genetic code in the virtual environment; the evolutionary developments are then modified into the existing DNA. This "survival of the fittest" method of alien evolution makes the Ultimates more suited for combat. When Azmuth saw the modified Ultimatrix for the first time, he said that the Evolutionary Function was "begging for trouble".Map of Infinity The DNA of the Ultimate Forms was stored locally on the Ultimatrix and not in the Codon Stream. The Omnitrix won't take the Ultimates' DNA. Activation Ben's Ultimatrix To activate the ultimate form, Ben transforms into an alien and then presses the Ultimatrix symbol, causing it to grow four spikes. Ben is then consumed by green light and goes Ultimate. Ben generally uses the Ultimate feature when normal alien's powers are insufficient for the situation at hand. Ultimate big chill transformation.jpg|Ultimate Big Chill Activation|link=Ultimate Big Chill ULTSPDMKT.PNG|Ultimate Spidermonkey Activation|link=Ultimate Spidermonkey ULTHMGT.PNG|Ultimate Humungousaur Activation|link=Ultimate Humungousaur ULTSWMPT.PNG|Ultimate Swampfire Activation|link=Ultimate Swampfire ULTCHT.PNG|Ultimate Echo Echo Activation|link=Ultimate Echo Echo ULTCNBLTT.PNG|Ultimate Cannonbolt Activation|link=Ultimate Cannonbolt ULTWLDMTTT.PNG|Ultimate Wildmutt Activation|link=Ultimate Wildmutt Ultimate Way Big 3.jpg|Ultimate Way Big Activation|link=Ultimate Way Big ULTBNT.PNG|Ultimate Ben Activation (Ben 10,000)|link=Ultimate Ben Albedo's Stabilizer Ultimatrix To activate the ultimate form, Albedo selects an alien and activates the transformation function, just like on all versions of the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix. Unlike them however, he is immediately transformed into the Ultimate form of that alien without the need to activate the function while already in alien form; instead of green light, Albedo is consumed by red light, his signature color. Whereas Ben usually reserves the Ultimate feature as a last resort, Albedo seemingly replaces the devolved forms of his aliens with them in order to gain the upper hand whenever he and Ben do battle. Sentient Forms Originally, the Ultimatrix contained sentient beings inside who were living versions of six of the Ultimates. These were: In The Ultimate Sacrifice, the six sentient Ultimates demanded their freedom from the Ultimatrix, causing Ben Tennyson to almost sacrificing his own life to let them escape. Fortunately, Azmuth freed the Ultimate Forms before it was too late. Azmuth then led them to a world where they would live in peace via a portal. Transformations Ultimatrix Recreated Ultimatrix Nemetrix Naming and Translations Trivia *Some of them have completely changed their physical appearance, while some simply change their color with some minor extras. *Ben is scared of the Ultimates, but thinks they are cool. *Ben felt discomfort whenever going Ultimate. *The first time the Ultimate function was used, Albedo turned the rim of the Ultimatrix symbol, causing the core to pop out, which he promptly pressed.The Final Battle: Part 2 In some instances, Ben turned the symbol slightly before activating it. References Crew Statements Dwayne McDuffie Derrick J. Wyatt Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Ultimatrix Category:Transformations Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Former Villains Category:Allies Category:Aliens